


Second Place

by thisisactuallydecent



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: And also obsessed with fortnite, Dele is upset, Eric is oblivious, Fluff, M/M, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisactuallydecent/pseuds/thisisactuallydecent





	Second Place

“I need some bandages boys” 

Del walked into his shared house, hearing Eric’s voice coming from the office which is the room closest to the garage door that led into the house. He had just came back from picking up a few grocery items for both dinner and the dogs. Eric has sputtered a few more things out, to which Del made the connection that he was most likely playing fortnite with his headset in. 

Both Cisco and Clay has rushed to him after hearing the subtle alarm that rang when someone entered the house through any door. Wagging their tails and letting their tongues hang loose outside of their mouths at the sight of one of their dads. They’ve probably longed for a play buddy, and he’s not sure how long Eric had been in the office. 

“hello, my beautiful boys”  
Dele said, walking towards the kitchen to place the grocery bags on the island counter, attending to his dogs. He used both arms to pet the sides of Cisco and Clay while he crouched down in a squat position. They eventually knocked him down to the floor where he sat with his legs spread apart, Cisco in between them and Clay right by his side.  
He loves them way too much he thinks. 

Getting up off of the kitchen floor after a few minutes of trying to capture a good instagram story of his play mates, he begins to put the groceries up. Opening the pantry door to put away some seasoning Eric swears by along with the dog food, and walks towards the fridge to put away some cold vegetables, cheese, and bottled waters. Dele doesn’t know when he got this domestic, but he quite enjoys running errands and doing stuff around the house. 

“THEY’RE SNIPING LADS”  
Eric screams, his voice carrying with a sense of panic. Del merely shakes his head. He had showed fortnite to Eric back a few months ago, and he had been obsessed ever since. Usually playing in teams, with his spurs or england teammates. Whereas Dele had calmed down on the game; taking his time to recover and focus on his health, his boys, and football. It bothered him just a little bit (sort of a lotta bit) that he would come home everyday to Eric screaming bloody fucking murder, but he’s trying not to concentrate on that right now. 

-

Until, all that’s left to concentrate on, is the issue at hand. He had managed to cook pasta for dinner (something that rarely happens) because it didn’t seem like Eric was letting up anytime soon. Even after he promised Del a few night back that he would make some soon. And it’s not even that Eric had lost track of time, because Dele made sure to pop in every 5 to 10 minutes or so to remind him that everything was set out for him to start cooking. Until finally, at around 9 pm Dele began to make everything himself. 

It tasted pretty decent, he would’ve been more proud of himself if he wasn’t focused on how he would act towards Dier in the next few hours. On one hand, Dele understands the addictive quality of fortnite and playing with your mates, but on the other hand Eric made him a promise. Not only that, but he feels like he’s fighting for Eric’s attention which is something he doesn’t ever want to do. He wants to be assured that he has Dier’s undivided attention when he wants it. And that’s all he’s wanted tonight. 

For the past few weeks (maybe even the past month), Dele and Eric’s sex life had been shifted by this stupid game. They still had plenty of sex, but I guess you could say Del had a high sex drive. And the 3 times a week they were currently doing, wasn’t cutting it for him. If they couldn’t find time in the morning to get things going, Dele had always relied on the night time to come through for him. But nowadays, Eric will stroll into their bedroom at around 1 am where he kisses a sleeping Dele’s forehead and gets ready for bed by himself. Because Del can not be bothered to wait 3 to 4 hours for Eric to be done getting a victory royale. So nights aren’t even a sure thing right now. 

Dele decides to do the grown up thing, and fix a plate for Eric and fill up a glass of water that he sets in the fridge for him so he doesn’t forget to eat. He puts the plate in the microwave and set the timer for 2 minutes, so all Eric has to do is click start. Then pulls out of phone while leaning against the kitchen counter to text him. foods in the microwave, drink in fridge. don’t forget to say goodnight to the boys. Hitting the arrow button to send his message, he heads towards the dogs who are by the back door so he can say a proper goodnight to them. 

They rise from their sitting positions, and nudge their heads against Dele’s calves.  
Del leans down a little to place kisses on the tops of their heads, and whispering a goodnight. 

He heads upstairs to get ready for bed, which includes taking a 20 minute shower, applying some cream, washing his face, towel drying his hair, and brushing his teeth. He walks over to Eric’s side of the closet to pick out a choice of t-shirts. Even though he’s upset with him, doesn’t mean he isn’t going to continue to wear his shirts at night. It brings him a sense of comfort. After pulling on a simple white nike england shirt along with black calvin klein boxer briefs, he walks towards their bed and moves some pillows around before laying down. He hears his phone ding on the charger closest to his bedside table, and he picks it up to be met with a text back from Eric. Thank you sweets. I love you, and I won’t forget. 

As nice as his message was, he still rolled his eyes at it. It’s like Eric didn’t even care that he had been under the same roof as him since this afternoon and the only real method of contact they’ve had was through text? Was Del going crazy? Was he overreacting? 

Without thinking, he quickly sent back a sour sure. Which was not like him, especially when Dier had previously said he loved him. So it didn’t surprise him when he heard Eric’s voice screaming his name from downstairs. 

Unbelievable, he thought. He couldn’t even check up on him, with a walk up the stairs? He had to scream his name instead? Sighing, Dele just ignored the calls and tried to get comfortable. 

Not even a second after the calls stopped after 3 attempts to yell his name, he hears his phone ringing. Of course, it’s a facetime request from the man downstairs. 

“yeah” he says, polite enough to hold his composure, but also not enough to insinuate that there was nothing wrong. 

“Can you come down here please, I want to talk to you for a second” Eric said, with his gaming headphones slid back off of his ears slightly, and his eyes on the screen. 

“i’m tired” Dele answered, still being short. He knows he didn’t express a problem, but he feels like Eric should know what he did wrong. 

“It’s just for a second, I just want to see my love.” Eric tried, knowing his sweet talk was good enough to get Del out of a funk for even just a moment. 

And it worked, because Dele decided to hang up and throw himself off of the bed where he made his way out of their room, down the stairs, and towards the office. 

He stopped by the door, leaning up against it, finding Eric sitting in his designated gaming chair with the plate of pasta in front of him. He’s happy that Eric had managed to at least eat.

Eric gently patted his legs, suggesting for Dele to sit in his lap, and Dele obliged. He was too tired to be too mad, but he was still bothered nonetheless. 

 

The warmth of Eric’s sweatpants, felt good against Dele’s bare legs. Who were currently both dangling on just one side of Eric’s thighs. His arms remained in his own lap, and he could feel Dier’s hand rubbing up and down his back. 

“Can you tell me why you’re upset with me please.” Came Eric’s soft voice, his left hand settling on Dele’s furthest thigh for better grip. 

He could either tell the truth and have an in depth conversation, or just shake it off and blame his fatigue. Neither of which he wanted to do, but he opted on the truth. 

“because i’ve felt like you’ve ignored me all day. whether it’s intentional or not, it doesn’t feel good. i just want one night where we can go home and spend it together, without you playing this stupid game. I feel like i come in second place to a game Eric. I miss you, I miss my old man. Our boys miss you as well yknow, and it’s unfa-“ His rambling was stopped by Eric pulling him in for a hug and pressing kisses into the side of his head. 

“I’m so sorry babes. I would never intentionally ignore you, and I’m also sorry you feel like you come second. You’re my priority, I promise. I guess I’ve just been really liking fortnite, and I haven’t been thinking about your feelings in all of this.” Eric said, his eyes staring directly into Dele’s with clear empathy. 

“No more games, you have my word.” He continues, bringing Del’s face closer to his by a grip of his chin so their lips can meet for the first time all day. They engage in a pg kissing fit, without anything escalating. 

Del pulls back, and quietly says “can we go back to night fun as well please?” He can feel his cheeks getting red, and Eric’s smirk lets him know he got the sex reference. 

“Oh, so someone’s missed me.” Dier teased, picking up Dele bridal style and peppering kisses to his face and neck area. 

Del can only laugh, as his arms are wrapped around Eric’s neck. Watching his surroundings pass by, until spotting the dogs and reminding Eric to let them out for the night. 

Eric makes a slight detour, and briefly sets Del down by the back door where he quickly says goodnight to Cisco and Clay. He opens the back door, where they run out freely and closes it immediately. 

He turns towards Dele again, where he picks him up again, this time with Dele’s legs around his waist and he charges for the stairs. Making sure to be careful, as he is carrying precious cargo. 

They make it to their familiar bedroom, where Dele is thrown down on the bed. And he quickly puts a hand on Eric’s chest, stopping him from nearing him any further and says, 

 

“I love you too by the way.”  
To which, Eric gleams.


End file.
